My Pinky Man
by Searaki Icchy
Summary: "Aku benci pink, jangan harap aku akan merubah pendapatku meskipun kau memakainya untukku." Happy Valentine all  :D


**Bleach = Kubo Tite**

**Cerita ini = Searaki Icchy**

**Rate = T**

**Genre = general aja deh**

**WARNING! OOC, AU, Typo(s), abal, geje, ending maksa**

**Dedicated to : **

**- Lecy Nuppy Kurochiki (Maap kalo reqnya jadi melenceng) #kluk~**

**- Kurosaki Miyuki (gomen reqmu belum bisa Icchy kabulin) ~**

**- curio cherry (sankyuu buat Fic suapnya) :D**

**- Semua yg membaca cerita Searaki Icchy**

**This Fic 4 you :D**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Searaki Icchy present<strong>

**.**

**.**

**My Pinky Man**

**.**

.

Aku, Kuchiki Rukia, tahun ini aku berusia 22 tahun. Saat ini aku tinggal bersama dengan kakak perempuanku, Kuchiki Hisana, 25 tahun. Aku bekerja di toko buku yang berdiri lama di sudut daerah Karakura timur bernama _Urahara Shouten_. Alasanku bekerja di sana sih karena sudah lama dan terbiasa dengan keadaannya. Sang manager, Urahara Kisuke, merupakan bos yang berbeda dari yang lain. Pria yang selalu berpakaian casual plus topi bergaris putih-hijau dengan kipas yang selalu berada dalam genggamannya. Kesannya sih memang seperti om-om tidak jelas, namun aslinya Urahara-san sangat baik kepada siapa pun yang bekerja dengannya. Dia juga tidak pelit soal masalah uang, dan kita bisa bekerja dengan santai asalkan tanggung jawab dengan apa yang sudah menjadi pekerjaan kita. Mungkin itu sebabnya aku jarang menemukan masalah di toko tersebut.

Tentang diriku yang lain, yah? Aku seperti tipikal wanita pada umumnya. Walau tidak menonjol seperti wanita yang selalu memperhatikan penampilan dan meng-update setiap barang-barang branded yang menjadi _hot item_ pada musim tersebut. Aku hanya seorang gadis biasa, penampilan yah… tidak bisa dibilang buruk juga, sih walau tidak bagus juga. Rambutku berwarna hitam. Aku jarang merawatnya karena kondisi rambutku sendiri pendek, jadi tidak perlu repot-repot seminggu sekali ke salon.

Kehidupan pribadiku? Sebenarnya tidak ada yang menarik dari lembaran sehari-hariku. Kecuali yah… saat aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya… Kurosaki Ichigo.

Kalian ingin aku menjelaskannya? Bagaimana yah… Ichigo itu aslinya adalah seorang penyanyi sekaligus aktor yang sedang naik daun saat ini. Tidak ada gadis mana pun yang tidak kenal dengannya. Jika kau berjalan-jalan pun pasti akan selalu melihat poster dirinya meski di setiap sudut jalan sekalipun. Aku tahu tentang dirinya sih sebenarnya dari kakakku Hisana yang merupakan penggemar berat dari Ichigo. Tapi memang kuakui, saat pertama kali aku mendengarnya menyanyi di sebuah siaran stasiun tv memang sanggup memikatku. Ichigo mempunyai suara yang indah dan paras yang bisa dikategorikan hampir sempurna. Apalagi dengan kepribadiannya yang begitu baik dan sangat menyayangi para penggemarnya—begitu yang kulihat di televisi—intinya, Kurosaki Ichigo adalah seorang artis yang sempurna menurutku.

Apakah aku salah satu penggemar fanatiknya? Aku hanya suka saat dia menari dan menyanyi. Oh, dan juga rambutnya yang menurutku tidak biasa. Setelah itu, rasanya aku hanya seorang gadis biasa yang terpesona dengan talenta seseorang. Jujur saja, aku tidak begitu peduli sekalipun dia sedang berdiri untuk membayar buku yang dia ambil dari toko tempatku bekerja dan menatapku ramah.

"Harganya 500 yen," ucapku layaknya seorang kasir yang memberitahu pembeli untuk membayar barang yang dia beli.

Dia, Kurosaki Ichigo, langsung memberikan uang pas tanpa berkata apa-apa. Setelah aku membungkus rapi buku tersebut dan memberikannya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih, ia hanya membalasnya sambil tersenyum ramah lalu beranjak pergi.

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyadari kalau ia adalah artis. Wajar saja, Ichigo menutupi rambut orangenya dengan topi kupluk plus kacamata hitam supaya orang-orang tidak mengenali rupanya. Namun, aku bisa tahu hanya dari mendengar suaranya yang khas.

Kuamati punggung bidangnya yang berjalan begitu gagah di antara kerumunan orang. Kedua violetku terpesona dengan tubuhnya.

"Benar-benar seorang artis. Bahkan cara dia jalan saja berbeda…" gumamku kagum.

"Siapa?" aku kaget mendengar suara Hinamori Momo, sahabat sekaligus salah satu pegawai disini, yang baru saja selesai merapikan buku-buku baru yang masuk bertanya heran.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," jawabku singkat.

Momo menatapku heran, "Ada apa dengan Ichigo?" tanyanya bingung.

"Apa kau tidak sadar orang yang baru saja keluar dari toko kita itu Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanyaku balik.

"Hah?" Momo langsung mencari-cari sosok orang yang sudah menghilang daritadi, "Maksudmu yang tadi bayar itu Kurosaki Ichigo? Ichigo artis terkenal itu?" tanya Momo mencari kepastian.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku singkat, "Yup!" kakiku mulai kembali masuk ke dalam toko, meninggalkan Momo yang masih mematung dengan raut penyesalan yang terlihat sangat jelas.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku tadi, Rukia!" Momo berteriak penuh penyesalan. Maklum, Momo termasuk salah satu fans fanatiknya, "Kalau aku tahu tadi aku kan bisa memintanya untuk berfoto denganku~" ucapnya manyun.

Aku tertawa singkat saat kembali ke tempatku semula, ruang kasir. Aku terpesona kepadanya namun bukan berarti aku terobsesi seperti layaknya fans-fans gila yang menurutku rela mengikuti sang idola pujannya kemana saja. Entah apa yang menyenangkan dari semua itu, aku memang tidak pernah merasakan. Walau aku pernah diajak—secara paksa—oleh kakakku, Hisana yang merupakan salah satu fans fanatik dari Ichigo, aku hanya terpesona saat dia sedang bernyanyi dan memainkan piano dengan begitu merdu. Maklum, aku tidak mempunyai bakat ke bidang musik, walaupun aku bisa menggerakkan badanku dengan lincah dan bisa meng-copy setiap gerakan tari hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit saja, aku tidak mempunyai kriteria sebagai seorang dancer. Lihat saja ukuran tubuhku yang terbilang jauh dari tinggi-tinggi rata-rata manusia normal. Aku pendek. Oke, sakit setiap kali mengetahui kenyataan pada diriku ini. Tapi biarlah, toh aku masih bahagia dengan kondisiku sekarang.

"Oh iya, Rukia," Momo tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, "Nanti jangan lupa kasih tahu Hisana-san, kita janjian jam delapan malam di depan toko, yah?" pesannya.

"Hm? Memangnya mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Mau nonton konsernya Kurosaki Ichigo!" teriak Momo begitu antusias.

"Hah?"

Sayang seribu sayang, saat aku bertanya kepada kakakku tentang pesan Momo, dia malah tidak berhenti merengek kesal karena hari ini dia terpaksa lembur karena deadline project yang harus selesai besok. Aku hanya bisa menjauhkan telingaku dari speaker ponsel saat menelponnya.

"Aaahh, deadline sialan! Kenapa harus bentrok dengan konser!" kujauhkan telingaku daripada pengang karena suara Hisana yang begitu kencang.

"Ya, apa boleh buat, _nee_," ucapku biasa, "kau harus membatalkannya."

"Rukia, gantikan aku!" Hisana masih teriak tepat di telingaku.

"Hah?"

"Gantikan aku nonton konsernya!" teriaknya lebih jelas. "Kau harus menggantikan aku menonton konser! Terlalu berharga untuk dibatalkan, dan setidaknya kau yang akan menggantikanku memotret wajah tampan Kurosaki~"

Hening. Jadi, aku harus nonton?

"Kenapa harus aku?" padahal rencanaku hari ini ingin di rumah saja, istirahat sambil menonton konser dari layar televisi saja, lebih praktis dan nyaman, juga tidak perlu mengeluarkan biaya.

"Kau **HARUS** menontonnya demi aku, demi kakakmu yang begitu mencintai Kurosaki Ichigo melebihi dirinya sendiri, demi kakakmu yang terpaksa rela bekerja agar bisa mendapatkan satu tiket konser yang berharga tapi tidak bisa pergi karena bos besar gendut sialan itu dengan kurang ajarnya memberikanku lembur sebagai balasannya!"

Aku tidak menjawab, dengan keadaan kakakku seperti sekarang ini, bisa gawat jika aku menolak permintaan—ups, perintah—ini darinya. Apa boleh buat, aku tidak mau beradu debat apalagi perang mulut dengan kakakku di telepon, lebih baik aku ikut saja kata-katanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi," jawabku akhirnya, "selama kau tidak minta apa pun selain pergi."

"Pergi ke konser, ambil foto Ichigo sebanyak-banyaknya dan kalau bisa tanda tangannya~" suaranya terdengar ceria.

"Kenapa banyak sekali…" permintaannya.

"Ayolah, Rukia~" mulai lagi, deh, "demi aku yang kau sayangi ini~"

Keningku mengkerut. Sialan! Manjanya mulai keluar, seperti anak kecil saja.

"Oke, tapi berhenti merengek seperti anak kecil, jangan membuatku merinding mendengar suaramu."

"Tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku kepada Momo. Hati-hati di sana, yah."

Dan itulah akhir dari perbincangan kami. Aku tidak akan mengungkit tentang kedatangan Ichigo di toko buku kami sekarang. Tidak, tidak, nanti saja setelah pulang dari konser. Aku tidak mau kakakku bertambah gila dengan berita tiba-tiba itu—yang sama sekali bukan masalah penting.

"Apa kata Hisana-san?" tanya Momo, setelah melihatku selesai bicara.

"Dia tidak bisa ikut, hari ini harus lembur," aku mendesah singkat, kembali berkata, "aku yang akan pergi denganmu, Momo."

"Wow, tumben sekali, Rukia."

"Apa boleh buat," aku menggendikkan bahu, "aku tidak ingin hanya gara-gara seorang Kurosaki Ichigo membuatku bertengkar dengan kakakku," kataku sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke buku keuangan yang selalu menyimpan data-data pemasukan toko setiap harinya, dan karena aku bekerja sebagai seorang kasir, aku jugalah yang mengurus semua pembukuan dan segala hal tentang keuangan. Merepotkan sekaligus menyenangkan—saat menghitung uang.

"Karena kau yang ikut pergi, bagaimana kalau kita langsung berangkat sekarang saja?" ajak Momo.

Aku melirik sebuah jam weker kecil yang sengaja ku taruh di samping meja kasir, jarum pendek di dalamnya menunjukkan masih pukul setengah empat sore, sedangkan konsernya saja baru mulai jam delapan malam. Aku berpikir, untuk apa jalan sekarang kalau ujung-ujungnya di sana menunggu juga?

"Masih ada waktu kira-kira empat jam lagi sebelum konser, tempatnya juga tidak terlalu jauh dari sini," kataku.

"Asal kau tahu saja, kita akan menonton konser seorang artis besar yang sedang naik daun, dan sudah pasti akan banyak para penggemar lain yang sudah menunggu bahkan mengantri dari pagi. Kita memang sudah tidak perlu memesan tiket lagi, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin kita berdesak-desakan saat masuk, sudah kuputuskan untuk berdiri tepat di depan panggung!" seru Momo semangat, oh, ternyata dia sudah merencanakannya sampai se-detail itu. Apakah itu salah satu strategi seorang fans untuk bertemu dengan para idola mereka?

Peraturan pertama yang kupelajari tentang ciri-ciri seorang penggemar fanatik: Mereka rela menunggu bahkan sampai berhari di depan loket hanya untuk secuil kertas kecil bernamakan 'tiket'.

Aku tidak mungkin menentang Momo yang sudah berpengalaman dengan hal-hal seperti ini, akhirnya dengan helaan nafas hanya bisa berkata, "Baiklah, aku ikut saja apa katamu, kita berangkat sekarang."

.

.

.

xXxXx

.

.

.

Sebuah ruang ganti di sebuah gedung pertunjukkan Karakura, seorang pria tengah konsentrasi mengamati pantulan wajah tampannya di cermin besar yang menggantung persis bersama dengan sebuah meja rias yang mewah. Seorang pria, (sudah pasti) tampan, tubuh yang sempurna, rambut jabrik nyentrik yang mempesona, dan setelan baju kemeja santai yang ia pakai untuk pembukaan konser pribadinya. Amber sendunya sedang serius mengamati apakah baju yang dipakainya sudah rapi, apakah tatanan rambutnya sudah bagus, dan apakah wajahnya sudah pantas untuk berhadapan dengan para ribuan orang-orang yang akan menonton dirinya, menunjukkan keahliannya untuk menyanyi dan menari(?). Di antara barang-barang miliknya yang ia taruh di meja rias, terselip sebuah notebook kecil pribadi miliknya, mempunyai cover berwarna merah muda, yang merupakan buku pegangan pribadi kesayangannya, sebuah buku tempat ia mengumpulkan seluruh ide untuk menciptakan satu karya baru.

"Kau sudah siap, Ichigo?" seorang pria berkacamata dengan rambut biru gelap muncul dari balik pintu, memanggil sang pria. "Konser akan dimulai lima menit lagi," ucapnya mengingatkan.

Yakin dengan penampilannya tidak memalukan, sang pria—Ichigo, membalikkan tubuhnya menatap pria di sampingnya dan tersenyum tipis. "Oke."

Lekukan wajahnya menandakan dia sangat siap, tanpa ada keraguan atau gugup sedikit pun. Sebagai seorang artis professional, Kurosaki Ichigo dituntut untuk tampil sempurna di atas panggung. Memuaskan penonton adalah tujuan utama dari segala kegiatannya, melihat penggemarnya tersenyum puas dan terpesona setelah menonton konsernya itu akan menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri baginya.

"_Let's rock_!" siulan pelan mengiringi langkahnya menuju backstage.

.

.

.

"Apa suasana konser itu selalu seperti ini?" suara Rukia bagai angin lalu di tengah-tengah keriuhan penuh sesak ribuan penonton yang sudah berkumpul setia menunggu sang pujaan hadir. Sesuai saran Momo—pergi lebih awal—mereka kini berdiri tepat di depan panggung, berdesak-desakan dengan para penonton lainnya. Rukia tidak meyangka ternyata nonton konser sama saja dengan berperang! Kita harus mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga dan mental untuk bisa berdiri dan bertahan selama berjam-jam, sekaligus adu badan dengan orang lain karena adegan saling desak-desakkan tidak akan bisa dihindari.

Pelajaran kedua yang Rukia dapatkan tentang ciri-ciri seorang penggemar fanatik: Mereka menyimpan tenaga yang sangat kuat meski pun tubuhnya seukuran dengannya.

"Ayolah, Rukia! Kau seperti tidak tahu konser saja, tentu saja suasananya selalu seperti ini," Momo berteriak tidak kalah kencang supaya suaranya tidak tertelan dengan yang lain.

Rukia hanya bisa mendengus panjang, di sekitarnya penuh dengan ribuan gadis-gadis yang datang dari segala penjuru, berteriak nyaring dan memanggil nama Kurosaki Ichigo. Semuanya begitu antusias menanti sang pujaan mereka datang dan berdiri di atas panggung, membiarkan mereka terlena oleh pesona dan kharisma yang ada dalam diri pria tampan itu. Rukia kembali menerawang, mungkinkah kakaknya juga terpesona karena itu semua?

Tiba-tiba sekeliling Rukia dan Momo berubah menjadi semakin gelap, kabut hitam mengelilingi ribuan penonton yang lainnya. Sedetik kemudian, kilau cahaya berwarna-warni menyala indah mengelilingi puluhan penonton dan menghiasi panggung yang megah di depan mereka. Terdengar suara menggelegar menyalakan sebuah alunan musik yang tidak asing di telinga mereka. Seketika itu pula, suasana kembali ricuh. Teriakan-teriakan semakin menggila, dan sorak-sorai yang semakin mengelu-elukan nama Kurosaki Ichigo.

_**Shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiri otoshi**__**  
><strong>__**Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou**_

Dan BUM! Seseorang muncul dari atas panggung, melayang seakan tiba-tiba di ledakkan dari bawah panggung. Dan teriakan sorak penonton semakin rusuh. Ichigo hadir sambil lanjut menyanyikan lagu hitsnya—yang kebetulan Rukia pernah mendengarkan.

_**miwatasu kagiri no yami to kattou tesaguri no hibi**_

_**bokura wa make wo shiranai yowasa wo dakishime aruita**_

Seakan tersihir oleh kharisma yang Ichigo keluarkan, Rukia menatapnya begitu tajam, violet matanya melebar begitu cerah, ternyata memang suasana saat menonton di layar televisi dengan menonton secara langsung itu sangat berbeda! Kurosaki Ichigo terlihat dua kali lebih tampan daripada di layar kaca, suaranya jauh lebih jernih dan begitu indah terdengar, tidak kalah dengan suara backsound yang menggelegar, powernya benar-benar sangat kuat! Dan semua itu begitu ajaib, nyaris membekukan gerak-gerik Rukia.

_**atarashii kiba de jidai wo kizame**_

Di menit pertama konser di mulai, pria itu mampu membawa dirinya dan juga kharismanya untuk berbaur dengan para penggemarnya, seakan menghipnotis semua yang berada di sana untuk ikut bernyanyi bersamanya. Semua para fans yang terpesona itu dengan patuh bernyanyi bersama bahkan walau pun hanya bersorak untuk memanggil idola mereka. Di samping Rukia, Momo pun tidak luput dari kegiatan itu, wanita mungil itu menyanyi tanpa peduli kehabisan suara.

_**shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiri otoshi**_

_**kakusei no yoake ni aoi honoo**_

_**"Mamoritai anata" ni deaeru sono hi made wa**_

_**yuushuu no bi yori me no mae no teki wo**_

Memang tidak diragukan lagi, Kurosaki Ichigo adalah seorang artis professional, pikir Rukia kagum. Sepertinya selama dua jam ke depan, dia akan menikmati konser yang menggebu dan mendebarkan ini. Yah, hitung-hitung semua ini bisa ia ceritakan untuk kakak perempuannya.

.

.

xXxXx

.

.

Tanpa terasa, konser yang memukau hampir seluruh pengunjung yang menyaksikan kini berakhir dengan ending yang sangat memuaskan dan mungkin tidak akan pernah di lupakan oleh masing-masing orang yang menontonnya. Rukia dan Momo, yang kini entah kenapa sudah berdiri di belakang gedung pertunjukkan—bersama sebagian besar fansclub khusus Kurosaki Ichigo—menunggu sang pujaan keluar untuk bisa bertemu lebih dekat dan meminta foto dan tanda tangannya—itu pun kalau berhasil.

Momo sudah stand by dengan segala perlengkapannya—handycam yang sudah dia persiapkan—sedangkan Rukia… tidak ada. Dia sama sekali tidak membawa perlengkapan apa-apa, meski pun Hisana sudah berpesan agar saat pulang Rukia membawa sesuatu untuknya—foto dan tanda tangan dari Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Pokoknya sekarang kita harus bisa mendapatkan gambar Ichigo, Rukia!" ujar Momo sangat antusias, sama seperti Hisana, gadis berukuran seperti Rukia ini tidak akan pernah mau melewatkan satu kesempatan untuk mendapatkan 'sesuatu' dari idola kesukaannya.

"Oke, lah!" apa boleh buat, pikir Rukia dalam hati, meski pun ia tidak merasa salah satu fans sejati Kurosaki Ichigo, bukan berarti Rukia tidak mau tidak bertemu dengan artis itu. Ia terpesona oleh suara dan ketampanan Ichigo, matanya tidak akan bosan melihat pemuda itu—yang akhirnya muncul dari pintu belakang panggung, sesuai perkiraan semua fans-fans gilanya (menurut Rukia).

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Ichigo-kun~!" teriak salah satu penggemar.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kurosaki Ichigo, lihat kemari!" teriak penggemar lainnya tidak mau kalah.

"I LOVE YOU, ICHIGO!" seru penggemar di paling belakang.

"MARRY ME, ICHIGO~!" Rukia sweatdrops. Memang ada-ada saja jika sudah terlalu jatuh cinta dengan idola, rela melakukan apa saja.

Pelajaran ketiga yang Rukia dapatkan tentang ciri-ciri seorang penggemar fanatik: Mereka kadang terlalu memuja bahkan mengagungkan idola mereka seperti seorang dewa.

Kurosaki Ichigo—yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos hitam polos biasa namun sanggup menarik perhatian—tersenyum ramah sambil melambaikan tangannya untuk para penggemarnya. Tubuhnya di lindungi oleh beberapa bodyguard yang sudah di sewa, tujuannya hanya satu, melindunginya dari para fans gila atau mungkin adanya serangan dari para wartawan dan lain sebagainya. Namun, sepertinya tindakannya itu tidak mematahkan semangat para penggemar untuk bergerak mendekatinya, bahkan rela berdesak-desakan ria demi menyentuh walau hanya sekedar pakaian yang Ichigo kenakan.

"Rukia, ayo kita ikut ke tengah," Momo menarik tangan Rukia tanpa peduli dengan apa yang akan gadis itu katakan. Rukia berusaha menyelamatkan tubuhnya dari himpitan tubuh-tubuh yang lain. Sayangnya, keseimbangannya tidak rata saat tangannya masih di tarik Momo, dan akhirnya tubuhnya oleng karena terdorong seseorang, tubuh Rukia terpental sampai keluar lingkaran, menghentikan pergerakan sang artis untuk menuju mobil jemputannya.

"Aduhhh," Rukia mengelus bokongnya yang tersungkur tepat di atas jalanan, masih belum sadar ia sedang mendarat di mana.

"Rukia, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Momo—yang langsung terbungkam seperti melihat suatu penampakan.

"Aku tidak apa—" kata-kata Rukia terhenti, violetnya melebar begitu bulat saat melihat sesosok tubuh bidang tinggi sedang berdiri tepat di depannya, wajah tampannya tersenyum ramah dan ia menyodorkan tangannya untuk membantu Rukia berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Seketika itu juga, suara yang tadi bergemuruh berubah menjadi hening, melihat Kurosaki Ichigo setengah membungkuk untuk membantu Rukia berdiri, memberikan tangannya yang besar untuk menarik tangan mungil yang masih terbengong-bengong menatapnya. Pria itu sebenarnya sedikit kagum dengan kristal ungu yang terpancar dari kedua bola mata Rukia, dan agak sedikit tersenyum geli melihat reaksi gadis di hadapannya.

"Hati-hati jangan sampai terjatuh, gadis kecil." Rukia mengerutkan keningnya. Kurosaki Ichigo memanggilnya 'gadis kecil'? Di dalam hatinya, Rukia tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan sampai artis saja mengganggap dia masih anak-anak?

"Terima kasih," ucapnya biasa, berusaha menutupi tampang bodohnya, lalu kembali meralat, "dan aku bukan 'gadis kecil'."

Pria itu tertawa, dan tawanya mampu membuat seluruh orang-orang yang ada disana pingsan seketika. Lebay-nya sih begitu, namun Rukia hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya heran, kenapa dia tertawa?

"Maaf karena sudah tidak sopan menyebutmu 'gadis kecil', nona mungil," kecupan singkat melayang dengan sempurna di tangan Rukia. Bukan cuma gadis itu yang tak bisa berkata-kata, semua para penggemar pun sama shocknya, ada yang teriak tidak rela, ada yang teriak iri, ada yang teriak minta dicium juga. Sedangkan Momo, begitu semangat mengabadikan moment berharga itu di handycam kesayangannya. Ada moment berharga sayang di lewatkan.

Ichigo berdiri, lalu melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya yang tertunda. Dan saat sosoknya menghilang bersama dengan sebuah mini-bus yang membawanya bersama dengan beberapa fans yang mulai mengejar keadaan yang sudah menerjang jalan raya. Dari kejauhan Rukia hanya melihat asap mobil yang perlahan semakin menghilang.

"Wow, benar-benar seorang artis," gumamnya pelan, tidak berhenti mengagumi pesona Ichigo.

.

.

xXxXx

.

.

"KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DI DALAM SANA BERSAMA DENGAN ICHIGO, RUKIA?"

Keesokkan harinya, sebuah kedai coffee kecil-kecilan yang merupakan tempat favorite Rukia untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu. Saat ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bersantai, pikirnya. Bagaimana tidak, Matahari belum sepenuhnya bersinar, Hisana—dengan Momo di sampingnya—heboh karena rekaman yang memperlihatkan keadaan Rukia yang di tolong Ichigo kemarin malam. Gawat, satu fans saja—yang merupakan kakak kandungnya sendiri—sudah heboh begini, bagaimana kalau yang melihat rekaman itu seluruh penggemar—fanatik—dari Kurosaki Ichigo? Tanda-tanda kiamat kecil…

"Tidak usah dramatisir begitu, nee," keluh Rukia sambil menggosok pelan kedua telinganya, takut-takut sebentar lagi tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik, "aku hanya di tolong Ichigo, hanya itu."

"Dia menciummu, kan?" tuduh Hisana lagi, masih semangat.

Rukia mengerutkan kening. "Hanya ciuman singkat di tangan," jawabnya malas.

"Kenapa kau tidak memeluknya!" seru Hisana kecewa, seakan keinginan terpendamnya belum terwujud.

Rukia semakin mengerutkan wajahnya, bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Benarkah wanita yang berisik di depannya ini adalah kakaknya?

"Kau sangat beruntung, Rukia! Coba yang jatuh kemarin aku, pasti aku sudah peluk, kucium dan—"

Acuhkan saja Momo yang sibuk mengkhayal, Hisana masih fokus menginterogasi Rukia, "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu Kurosaki Ichigo itu? Bagaimana konsernya?"

"Ya begitulah," jawab Rukia acuh tak acuh, "Konsernya meriah, suara Ichigo bagus, dan ia terlihat tampan." Rukia tahu apa yang ingin kakaknya dengar, dan saat violetnya menangkap secercah penyesalan kenapa ia tak bisa datang kemarin, gadis manis ini hanya bisa mendengus pelan.

"Nanti kalau aku tidak sengaja ketemu Kurosaki Ichigo, aku akan meminta tanda tangannya plus foto-fotonya. Khusus untukmu," Rukia melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia hanya tidak ingin melihat kakak kecewa hanya karena masalah tidak-bisa-datang-ke-konser-karena-deadline-sialan.

"Aku cinta padamu, Rukia~" Hisana berhambus memeluk adik kesayangannya itu. Rukia memang terlihat lebih tenang dan lebih mengerti, itu sebabnya dia tidak pernah bisa serius membenci adiknya.

.

_._

_._

_Kurosaki Company Record_, sebuah perusahaan yang paling diakui dan di percaya menghasil sebuah artis-artis berkualitas tinggi di bawah pimpinan Kurosaki Isshin—yang merupakan ayah kandung dari Kurosaki Ichigo. Saat ini direktur sedang sibuk memimpin rapat untuk mengurusi perkembangan saham yang sedang naik daun sekaligus melihat tingkat-tingkat kualitas daun muda yang baru mereka latih untuk bisa diluncurkan sebagai artis yang berkualitas.

Kurosaki Ichigo tengah disibukkan dengan I-pod kesayangannya, mendengarkan berbagai macam lagu—hitung-hitung menghabiskan waktu senggang karena tidak ada pekerjaan. Dihentakkan pelan kakinya mengikuti irama lagu yang mengalun keras dari earphone-nya. Fashion sehari-harinya terlihat begitu biasa, hanya kaos oblong hitam polos dipadu celana jeans biru tua biasa. Ichigo terlihat seperti pria kebanyakan, walau pesona rambut jingganya selalu menarik perhatian tiap orang yang melihatnya. Well, mungkin itulah ciri khas dirinya.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Kurosaki?" seorang pria tampan berambut biru jabrik menegurnya. Seorang penyanyi sekaligus aktor yang juga sedang naik daun ini juga merupakan salah satu anggota grup bersama dengan Ichigo.

Ichigo menatapnya, menjawab setelah melepaskan sebelah earphone-nya, "Tidak ada, aku hanya bosan," amber coklatnya mengamati keadaan pria di hadapannya, terlihat rapi, berarti pria itu sedang ada pekerjaan kah, "Kau sendiri sedang apa, Grimmjow?" Ichigo balas bertanya.

"Kerja."

"Syuting?"

"Begitulah~"

"Siapa lawan mainmu?" tanya Ichigo basa-basi, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan dengan artis lainnya.

"Gadis Dokugamine itu," pria bernama Grimmjow itu pun duduk di samping Ichigo—entah kenapa.

Ichigo agak tertarik ketika nama seorang gadis masuk dalam pembicaraan membosankan mereka berdua, "Riruka? Dokugamine Riruka?" tanyanya memastikan.

Grimmjow mengangguk singkat. "Tertarik kepadanya?"

"Biasa saja," Ichigo kembali menurunkan kepalanya menyentuh bantalan sofa empuk berwarna hitam, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu dengan Riruka. Ngomong-ngomong, memangnya ada hubungan apa Ichigo dan gadis Dokugamine itu?

"Aku sempat dengar berita tentang kau dan Riruka," kata Grimmjow, "kalian pernah menjalin hubungan saat masih dalam masa pelatihan."

Sesaat, kerutan permanen di dahi Ichigo semakin terlihat jelas, dia tidak suka membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin diingatnya. Tentang hubungannya dengan Riruka, dan kenapa mereka akhirnya memilih untuk berpisah jalan.

"Aku penasaran kenapa kalian bisa putus," ungkit Grimmjow pantang menyerah.

_Coz she's a bitch! _Batin Ichigo bergema di dalam hati, tidak mungkin kata-kata itu diucapkan kalau masih mau bebas dengan gossip-gossip yang ada. Mungkin inilah tidak enaknya menjadi seorang artis, salah ucap saja bisa membahayakan masa depan. Menjaga image memang sudah merupakan kewajiban besar untuk dunia hiburan, harus mempunyai topeng dan menjaga agar tidak terlihat jelek di publik, itulah yang selalu Ichigo lakukan. Bahkan saat ia merasa terganggu oleh para penggemarnya yang kadang terlalu merepotkan—ia masih harus tersenyum tidak peduli seberapa lelah dirinya. Begitu juga saat berada bersama dengan teman sesama dalam dunianya. Bagi Ichigo, mereka tidak benar-benar bisa dipercaya, karena meskipun di depan kita mereka begitu baik, kita tidak tahu bagaimana dengan rupa mereka saat berada di belakang kita. Apalagi Ichigo pernah merasakannya sekali, saat Riruka menjalin hubungan dengannya hanya karena pria itu adalah anak dari direktur perusahaan terkenal dan itu berarti kariernya akan terjamin seutuhnya. Setelah tahu semua itu, tentu saja, dengan kejam Ichigo memutuskan Riruka—walau kecewa dan sedih karena ia sempat serius dengan gadis manis itu.

Akhir-akhir ini juga sebenarnya banyak gossip yang memberitakan Ichigo sedang dekat dengan salah seorang diva yang mempunyai suara jernih dan begitu cantik mempesona, Inoue Orihime. Berita itu berkembang sejak saat kedekatan mereka tertangkap oleh kamera seorang wartawan yang kebetulan tidak sengaja melihat mereka berdua keluar dari sebuah restoran. Sebenarnya sih saat itu, Ichigo hanya iseng mengajak Orihime makan siang, sambil menyerahkan lirik lagu ciptaannya yang akan gadis itu nyanyikan untuk album barunya. Siapa sangka, hanya begitu saja sudah membuat setengah dari kenyamanan kota Karakura berlangsung heboh dengan berita tentang mereka berdua.

Untungnya, kabar tidak jelas itu segera menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu dan juga penjelasan dari pihak Orihime tentang hubungan mereka. Pria itu akhirnya bisa—lumayan—tenang.

Lebih baik, tidak menjalin hubungan apa pun, khususnya dengan seorang wanita. Pikir Ichigo mantap, ia hanya tidak ingin diburu oleh wartawan mana pun, untuk saat ini, hubungan cinta dan masih satu saudara dengan itu benar-benar sedang dijauhi oleh pria itu.

Sayang, kehendaknya itu tidak berlaku jika Tuhan sudah berkata lain…

.

.

.

Karakura park—sebuah taman yang ramai saat senja datang—Rukia sedang asyik menikmati rindangnya pepohonan, membiarkan tubuhnya berbaring santai di rerumputan hijau, berteduh di bawah sejuknya pohon. Saat ini sinar matahari memang sudah tidak terlalu terik karena sebentar lagi senja akan datang menggantikan matahari bertugas untuk hari ini.

Alunan musik terdengar dari MP4 yang Rukia bawa dan ditaruh persis di sebelah tubuhnya tiduran, tanpa perlu earphone, alat kecil itu mampu mengeluarkan suara begitu jernih. Inilah kebiasaannya saat sedang menghabiskan waktu—hari ini kebetulan libur kerja—dengan bersantai, membunuh waktu dengan pesona alam yang menyegarkan. Rukia bersenandung pelan saat mendengar alunan lagu yang Ichigo nyanyikan—yang baru saja ia dengar saat konser kemarin—bibir mungilnya tanpa terasa mulai menyanyikannya, menikmati dengan caranya sendiri.

_**Rain outside my window pouring down**__**  
><strong>__**What now, your gone, my fault, I'm sorry**__**  
><strong>__**Feeling like a fool cause I let you down**__**  
><strong>__**Now it's, too late, to turn it around**__**  
><strong>__**I'm sorry for the tears I made you cry**__**  
><strong>__**I guess this time it really is goodbye**__**  
><strong>__**You made it clear when you said**__**  
><strong>__**I just don't love you no more**_

Kepalanya bergoyang pelan, mengikuti irama seiring lagu berputar. Rukia menikmati suara Ichigo—satu-satunya hal yang membuat wanita itu kagum—suara Ichigo begitu jernih, begitu menikmati saat menyanyikan setiap lagunya. Kira-kira, apa yang sedang Ichigo pikirkan saat menciptakan lirik lagu ini?

"_I just don't love you no more~_" sayang, suara Rukia pas-pasan—dia sadar akan itu—namun berkat suara Ichigo, suara nyaringnya sedikit terlindungi. Apa boleh buat, ia bukan seorang artis, tidak masalah mempunyai suara bagus atau tidak, bukan?

Di sisi lain, Kurosaki Ichigo—yang sudah menutupi penampilannya dengan topi kupluk hitam dan kacamata coklat yang menutupi matanya, memakai kaos oblong yang kini ditutupi oleh jas hitam sampai atas lutut, berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Rukia tiduran. Heran melihat kenapa seorang gadis kecil dengan santainya tiduran di tempat yang dingin karena musim dingin. Padahal pakaiannya tidak terlalu hangat karena Rukia tidak memakai jaket atau sweater atau syal apapun untuk menghangatkan wanita itu.

Namun, bukan itu yang Ichigo pikirkan, yang membuatnya tertarik untuk terus menatap gadis mungil itu, ia menyanyikan lagunya dengan begitu santai. Suaranya memang tidak terlalu bagus—di bawah rata-rata—namun terlihat sangat begitu menikmati. Mungkin itu sebabnya kenapa ia merasa tidak bosan mendengarnya. Gadis itu—Rukia—menyanyikan lagunya dengan penuh penghayatan, bahkan gerakan tangannya menirukan gerakan Ichigo saat menyanyi dengan sempurna. Pria itu tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Rukia. Kepala menggeleng mengikuti irama lagu. Entah kenapa di mata Ichigo, wanita itu terlihat menarik.

"I'm sorry for the tears I made you—" mendadak suara gadis itu terhenti, dan… "HATTCCHIII~!" bersin.

Hening, seketika itu tawa Ichigo meledak saat melihat reaksi Rukia bersin langsung terduduk dengan kondisinya yang bisa di bilang memalukan. Sadar sedang di tertawai oleh seorang pria tidak dikenal, Rukia hanya berdehem pelan, berusaha menutupi kelakuan konyolnya.

Ichigo berhenti tertawa, berusaha menahan rasa gelinya karena tahu tidak sopan menertawai seorang gadis. Ia menghampiri Rukia dan tersenyum ramah, "Sepertinya kau menyukai lagunya," katanya, berpura-pura sebagai pria biasa.

Rukia yang tidak sadar bahwa pria berpakaian serba hitam ini adalah Kurosaki Ichigo hanya tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk singkat.

Tindakannya itu malah membuat Ichigo semakin penasaran. _Dia ini kan gadis kecil yang terjatuh kemarin malam?_ Pikir Ichigo teringat akan sosok Rukia, dengan pesona matanya yang indah.

"Bagaimana dengan orang yang menyanyikan lagu itu?" tanya Ichigo lagi, ia ingin tahu apakah gadis ini tergila-gila kepadanya. "Kau salah satu penggemarnya, nona mungil?"

'Nona mungil'? Rasanya Rukia pernah di panggil seperti itu…

"Aku tidak merasa sebagai salah satu penggemarnya," jawab Rukia terus terang, "aku suka Ichigo saat ia sedang menyanyi. Suara dan lagunya benar-benar bagus."

Di satu sisi, Ichigo tersanjung mendengar penuturan lugu nona mungil itu, namun di satu sisi, ia—agak—kecewa karena Rukia tidak mengakui diri sebagai salah satu fansnya.

_Apa reaksinya saat dia tahu aku ini Kurosaki Ichigo?_ Pikir Ichigo. _Apa dia akan terkejut dan senang ataukah histeris seperti para fans yang lain?_ Sambungnya menerawang.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Rukia kembali bersuara, lupa bertanya hal yang penting, "kau ini siapa?"

Benar juga, mereka tidak saling kenal, kenapa tiba-tiba berbicara seakan-akan mereka sudah kenal satu sama lain? Rasanya Ichigo ingin tertawa, tindakan bodoh apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang?

"Aku—" lebih baik jujur saja, toh tidak ada salahnya berbuat baik dengan seseorang yang menyukai 'suara'nya, "aku adalah pemilik suara yang kau suka."

Gadis itu tertawa, menganggap ucapan Ichigo sebagai gurauan, "Kalau kau Kurosaki Ichigo, berarti aku Inoue Orihime? Hahahaha…"

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya, gadis ini tidak percaya kepadanya, apa harus ditunjukkan bukti dulu baru dia percaya? Ichigo melepaskan topi kupluknya, memperlihat rambut jingga yang bersinar bagai kilau emas, menyaingi pesona matahari sore, lalu membuka kacamatanya, memperlihatkan amber terang yang begitu tajam menatap kristal mata Rukia.

"Kalau begini, kau percaya?" ujarnya dengan nada yang menggoda.

Hening sejenak, sepertinya gadis mungil ini masih berpikir keras. Dan setelah otaknya selesai berpikir, barulah reaksi matanya terlonjak kaget, "Kau Kurosaki Ichigo yang asli?" tanyanya, masih tidak percaya.

"Menurutmu?"

Tidak salah lagi, dia memang Kurosaki Ichigo! Kini Rukia yakin, hanya Ichigo yang mempunyai pesona mematikan ini, saat pandangan matanya begitu dekat menyihir Rukia, seakan tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk berpaling, terus menatap ke arah matanya yang sendu dan menggiurkan itu. Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian, Rukia teringat sesuatu, dengan cepat ia berpaling mencari-cari sesuatu yang disimpan di dalam tas ransel putihnya.

"Karena aku bertemu dengan Kurosaki Ichigo yang 'asli'," Rukia mengeluarkan sebuah notebook putih dan ponsel flip berwarna sama, "bisakah kau menanda-tangani notebookku? Dan izinkan aku mengambil gambarmu," katanya sambil mempersiapkan kamera ponselnya.

Ichigo bengong, tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa, ntah heran atau malah ingin tertawa. Gadis mungil ini begitu lucu, tadi bilang dia bukan salah satu penggemarnya, tapi sedetik kemudian berubah seakan-akan dia ini penggemar gila yang begitu depresi untuk mengambil fotonya. Gadis ini terlalu menarik di matanya.

"Reaksimu sama seperti seorang penggemar, nona mungil," ucap Ichigo tertawa pelan, meraih sebuah notebook dan pena yang Rukia persiapkan untuknya, "Siapa namamu? Akan kutulis di bawah tanda tanganku," tangannya sudah siap untuk menggoreskan tinta di kertas polos di hadapannya.

"Tidak, itu bukan untukku," jawab Rukia cepat, "Itu untuk kakakku, namanya Hisana. Oh yah, dan tolong buatkan lagi untuk temanku, Momo. Mereka berdua adalah penggemar fanatikmu, mereka tahu segala macam berita tentang dirimu, mungkin karena mereka-lah, aku jadi tahu dengan semua lagu-lagumu," jelas Rukia seadanya.

Memang begitulah apa adanya, jika Hisana tidak berisik soal Ichigo—begitu juga dengan Momo—Rukia tidak akan pernah kenal dengan artis tampan ini, peduli pun juga tidak. Dia sudah bukan remaja lagi, sudah bukan masanya untuk tergila-gila dengan seorang idola. Bukankah itu pekerjaan mereka? Menghibur dunia dengan segala bakatnya, dan penggemarnyalah yang menyemangati idola mereka untuk tetap berkarya.

Ichigo terpana, gadis mungil ini begitu jujur. Dan yang membuat pria itu tersentuh, ia melakukan ini demi kakak dan temannya?

Tangan Ichigo mulai menggoreskan tinta, "Kanjinya sudah benar?" tanyanya untuk nama Hisana dan Momo di kertas yang berbeda.

Rukia fokus mencari posisi yang pas untuk memfoto Ichigo, dan Jepret! Satu foto Ichigo sedang menandatangi notebook-nya tersimpan di kamera ponselnya. Ia melirik ke arah tulisan kanji, lalu mengangguk singkat. "Sudah benar, kok."

Setelah selesai, Ichigo mengembalikannya kepada Rukia, gadis itu terlihat masih sibuk mengambil gambarnya. "Apa kau mau berpose untukku, Kurosaki-san?" tanya Rukia tidak tahu malu.

Ichigo tertawa, lalu mulai mengambil ponsel dari jemari Rukia. "Siapa namamu, nona mungil?" tanyanya ramah, sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah gadis itu.

"Rukia," jawab Rukia canggung, agak berdebar juga berada di dekat dengan pria tampan.

"Nama yang manis," Ichigo menegakkan gagang ponselnya, bersiap untuk mengambil gambar bersama Rukia, "Nah, smile~"

Dan Click! Tanpa sempat berekspresi, wajah bodoh Rukia tertangkap di ponselnya, bersama dengan Ichigo. Pria itu menahan tawa melihat tampang bengongnya.

Karena merasa semuanya semakin menarik, sampai lupa bahwa mereka tidak sendirian, Ichigo mulai mengambil foto kembali, "Aku foto sekali lagi. Smile~" dan click!

Suara itu tidak berasal dari ponsel Rukia, melainkan sebuah ponsel flip berwarna hitam yang merupakan milik Kurosaki Ichigo. "Setidaknya izinkan aku mengambil foto berdua denganmu, nona mungil."

Pria itu bangkit, tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Rukia yang masih membeku. Ia kembali memakai topi kupluk dan kacamatanya, sudah saatnya untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Sebelum pergi, ia kembali tersenyum, "Kau gadis yang menarik, Rukia. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti."

Rukia buru-buru bangkit dan membalas, "A-aku—aku suka—sangat—suka suaramu, Kurosaki-san," ucapnya terbata-bata, "menurutku kau mempunyai talenta yang sangat hebat, kau harus mempertahankannya demi semua penggemarmu."

Lagi-lagi, Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum, gadis ini berkata dengan penuh ketulusan, siapa pun pasti lulus mendengar ucapannya. Tangannya meraih jemari Rukia, kulitnya terasa begitu dingin, mungkin karena udara dingin yang berhembus. Digosoknya pelan, sengaja menggesekkan kulitnya untuk menghangatkan tangan Rukia, dan setelah itu, kecupan singkat kembali mendarat di telapak tangan Rukia. Ichigo menciumnya, seperti saat ia mencium gadis itu kemarin malam.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu, nona mungil. Aku akan sangat senang jika saat kita bertemu nanti, kau manggilku 'Ichigo'." Ichigo berpaling, berjalan semakin menjauh sampai akhirnya bayangannya menghilang. Tidak sadar bahwa pipi Rukia merona, salah tingkah karena tindakannya.

.

.

xXxXx

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu sejak Ichigo tanpa sengaja bertemu kembali dengan Rukia—gadis mungil yang menarik perhatiannya—seorang gadis yang berkata langsung kepadanya bahwa dia bukan salah satu penggemarnya—hanya suka dengan suaranya saja. Selama sesi pekerjaannya mengambil gambar untuk dijadikan model sampul majalah, Ichigo tidak begitu fokus pada pekerjaannya. Setiap melihat lensa kamera, dia malah teringat dengan kamera ponsel Rukia, bagaimana gadis itu memfotonya dengan wajah serius, berusaha sebagus mungkin untuk diberikan kepada kakak dan temannya—begitu katanya.

Ishida Uryuu—sang manajer—sekaligus pengatur segala jadwal pekerjaan Ichigo, sadar dengan tindakan aneh sahabat karibnya ini. Setelah diperbolehkan istirahat, pria berkacamata itu langsung menghampiri Ichigo di ruang riasnya. Keningnya berkerut melihat tingkah Ichigo yang hanya tertawa tidak jelas melihat ponsel hitamnya.

Apa yang lucu dengan melihat ponsel polos hitam itu?

"Apa yang kau lihat? Ada sesuatu yang lucu?" tanya Ishida.

Ichigo masih tertawa, hanya menjawab, "Kemarin aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis lucu."

Mungkin, hanya kepada Ishida-lah Ichigo bisa berkata jujur tanpa merasa perlu dikhianati atau ucapannya menjadi bahan gossip dunia. Dia sudah terbiasa bercerita atau mungkin berkeluh kesah yang menyangkut kehidupan pribadinya. Ishida heran, apa hubungannya bertemu gadis lucu dengan melihat ponsel?

"Lalu?"

"Dia bilang, dia bukan penggemarku, dia hanya menyukai suaraku saat bernyanyi. Yang lucu adalah ketika dia memintaku untuk menandatangani buku dan mengambil gambarku, katanya sih untuk kakak perempuannya dan temannya," Ichigo panjang lebar, tindakannya ini seperti pria yang sedang kasmaran.

"Sepertinya kau tertarik padanya?" tebak Ishida langsung.

"Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak," mata Ichigo teralihkan, menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar di depannya. "Tapi, jujur saja, aku kepikiran dirinya, Ishida. Aku harus bertemu dengan Rukia."

"Rukia?" mata Ishida berputar, berpikir keras. "Namanya Rukia?"

Ichigo mengangguk. "Nama yang unik, kan? Aku tidak pernah mendengar gadis dengan nama itu."

"Hmmm…" Ishida menghela nafas panjang. "Kenapa tidak kau temui saja gadis itu? Siapa tahu itu bisa menghilangkan rasa penasaranmu," Ishida memberikan saran.

Ichigo menatap Ishida lama. Saran yang menggiurkan! Tentu saja dia sangat mau melakukan saran itu, tetapi sebelum itu ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan merepotkan ini.

.

.

.

Kita tidak pernah tahu rencana Tuhan. Ichigo tidak akan pernah tahu pertemuan singkatnya dengan Rukia akan mengantarkan dirinya untuk terus menemui gadis mungil itu. Ishida tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa setelah mendengarkan cerita Ichigo, ia akan dihadapkan dengan masalah besar. Dan mereka berdua mana pernah menyangka bahwa perbincangan singkat mereka tentang seorang gadis mungil itu tak sengaja terdengar oleh seorang wartawan yang berhasil mencuri dengar dan merekam semua perbincangan mereka.

Zaraki Kenpachi—sang wartawan yang terkenal karena keahliannya mencari berita dan mengupas rahasia-rahasia besar para artis. Sekaligus wartawan berbahaya, karena ia tidak segan-segan menggunakan orang lain untuk mendapatkan berita skandal. Dan saat ini, usahanya tidak sia-sia, ia berhasil masuk ke dalam studio foto tanpa diketahui oleh staff di sana dan secara berhasil pulang menguping Ichigo dan mendengar berita yang mengejutkan!

Ichigo tertarik dengan gadis biasa? Wow, pasti bakal jadi hot-news yang laku!

Siulan pelan mengiringi langkah kakinya. Sang penulis berita itu pasti langsung menulis kata-kata di laptop hitam yang selalu ia bawa. Lihat saja, setelah ia berhasil menulis di salah satu web, nama Ichigo dan seorang gadis bernama 'Rukia' itu akan menjadi topik pembicaraan yang hangat.

.

.

.

"RUKIA!" teriakan Hisana membahana, wajahnya begitu panik mendatangi adiknya yang sedang bekerja di kasir toko buku milik Urahara.

"Ada apa? Kenapa panik begitu?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Pokoknya lihat ini!" Hisana memberikan Rukia sebuah artikel yang baru saja dimuat. Pandangannya seketika membeku ketika namanya terpampang begitu jelas, bersanding dengan nama Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Kenapa namaku bisa ada disini?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Sepertinya ada yang tahu tentang pertemuanmu dengan Ichigo di taman waktu itu," Momo ikut andil dalam percakapannya dengan Hisana. "Bisa jadi, orang yang menulis berita ini tidak sengaja melihat kalian berdua, karena tidak mungkin dia tahu tentang namamu."

Seketika itu juga, wajah Rukia panik. "Apa semua orang tahu tentang berita ini?"

Hisana mengangguk, Momo menjawab. "Selamat, kau mendadak jadi artis, Rukia."

Demi tuhan mana? Baginya, menjadi artis sama saja dengan mimpi buruk di siang bolong! Masih mending ia menjadi artis karena bakatnya, ini jadi terkenal karena gossip tidak jelas di atas kertas koran? Rukia bergidik ngeri membayangkan berbagai macam teror yang dia dapatkan dari para penggemar Kurosaki Ichigo yang tidak rela. Untung berita itu tidak memuat gambar wajahnya, bisa gawat kalau semua orang tahu siapa dirinya.

Sayang, harapannya tidak terkabul. Karena setelah berita di koran itu beredar, beberapa jam kemudian, mulai tersebar luas foto tentang Rukia, banyak yang meng-uploadnya ke internet. Siapa yang begitu kurang ajarnya menyebar luaskan fotonya? Apa wartawan brengsek itu? Ataukah orang-orang yang mengenal dirinya? Seingat Rukia, ia hanya mempunyai sedikit teman, Hisana dan Momo tidak mungkin menyebarkan foto-foto dirinya. Lalu siapa?

Apa Kurosaki Ichigo? Rukia harus bertemu dengannya?

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Kurosaki Ichigo," tanpa pikir panjang, Rukia beranjak meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Tapi berhasil di cegah oleh Hisana dan Momo.

"Kau ini bodoh apa! Semua orang tahu dirimu, lebih baik kau menutupi wajahmu dengan syal ini," Momo memberikan syal merah mudah yang di pakainya. Ini bisa menutupi setengah wajah Rukia, agar tidak ada satu pun yang mengenalnya.

"Memangnya dimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Ichigo?" tanya Hisana.

"Tidak tahu," Rukia menggeleng, "mungkin Ichigo ada di kantor Kurosaki Company Record itu. Letaknya tidak jauh dari sini," dengan cepat, Rukia langsung berlari, entah apa yang sedang merasuki otaknya. Yang pasti saat ini dia harus bertemu dengan Ichigo dan meminta penjelasan dari pria itu.

.

.

.

Setelah tiba di gedung yang megah itu, Rukia kecewa karena tidak menemukan Ichigo di sana. Petugas lobby tempat ia bertanya berkata Ichigo tidak datang sejak pagi. Pupus sudah harapan Rukia, semua orang kini sedang ramai membicarakan hubungan mereka berdua. Dan semakin lama rumor itu semakin melenceng jauh, seperti menjalin hubungan gelap, atau diam-diam berpacaran. Siapa sih yang kurang kejar mengompori berita biasa itu?

Rukia mendesah singkat, tanpa ia sangka kakinya menuntunnya kembali ke taman Karakura, tempat ia bertemu dengan Ichigo, mengobrol singkat dengan pemuda itu. Bulan datang bersinar, menyinari. Seluruh Karakura sedang membicarakan tentang dirinya, tidak di dunia maya, tidak di dunia nyata, semuanya begitu penasaran siapa sebenarnya 'Rukia'.

Rukia menggerutu singkat, "Kenapa harus aku?" gumamnya pasrah, "Dimana Kurosaki Ichigo…" tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Dan pertanyaannya terjawab oleh… "Di belakangmu."

Rukia dengan cepat menoleh. Ichigo berdiri tepat di belakangnya, tersenyum seperti saat ia bertemu dengan Rukia pada pertemuan akhir mereka.

"Kuro—ah, Ichigo." Ralat Rukia, wajahnya fokus menatap pria tampan itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, nona mungil?" tanyanya ramah, walau pun tahu apa yang sedang Rukia rasakan sekarang.

"Shock dan Freak out," jawab Rukia sesuai isi hatinya. "Kenapa bisa ada berita tentang kita? Padahal aku hanya bertemu dua kali denganmu, tapi hanya dalam waktu sehari namaku dan fotoku bisa terpampang jelas di layar tv Shibuya."

Ichigo tertawa, berusaha untuk tetap bersikap biasa. "Sepertinya, ada yang mencuri dengar saat aku berbicara tentangmu dengan manajerku," pria itu berusaha menjelaskan.

"Aku minta maaf dengan semua ini, Rukia. Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata saat itu ada orang yang mendengar."

Rukia menghembuskan nafas, tidak ada gunanya dia merasa kesal atau marah saat ini. Bukan dia saja yang merasa dirugikan, Ichigo-lah yang paling merasa dirugikan dengan ini semua.

"Aku mengerti, itu bukan salahmu. Aku hanya," ia kembali menghembuskan nafas, "tidak ingin reputasimu hancur karena berita bohong ini."

"Aku tidak keberatan," terdengar penuturan yang mengejutkan dari bibir Ichigo, "jujur saja, aku malah senang."

Rukia menatap heran. "Kenapa?"

"Karena," ambernya menatap lekat sepasang violet yang serius menatapnya, "aku tertarik kepadamu. Dan aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, Rukia."

Tidak ada respon, Rukia mengerutkan keningnya lebih dalam. "Kau sedang bercanda kan, Kurosaki Ichigo? Kau tertarik padaku karena tahu aku tidak tertarik dengan pesonamu seperti para penggemarmu yang lain. Kuakui, kau tampan, kau mampu membuat seluruh gadis tersihir dengan pesonamu. Tapi, bagiku, kau hanyalah seorang artis, dan kita berasal dari dunia yang berbeda. Bagai langit dan bumi."

Lagi-lagi, Ichigo malah tertawa. Apa yang sedang gadis ini bicarakan?

"Kau ini senang sesuatu yang merepotkan yah, nona mungil?" ejeknya.

"Apa?" Rukia tidak terlalu senang dengan reaksi yang Ichigo keluarkan.

Selesai tertawa, Ichigo mencoba kembali serius. "Aku tidak bercanda saat berkata aku tertarik padamu. Dan sepertinya aku semakin tertarik padamu setelah melihat reaksimu seperti ini. Memang kita baru saling kenal. Kau hanya tahu pribadiku yang terlihat dari luar, aku juga hanya tahu sedikit tentangmu."

Pria itu melangkah, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Membiarkan detak jantung Rukia bergerak cepat karena gugup. Melihat rona merah yang menyembur keluar dari pipi mungil gadis itu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman. Dia tidak menyesal bertemu dengan gadis ini.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu, Rukia." Ichigo mengecup tangan Rukia, ini ketiga kalinya ia mengecup jemari gadis itu. "Aku sangat ingin mengenalmu. Dan aku ingin kau juga mengenalku, diriku yang sesungguhnya."

Gawat, Rukia mulai terpesona. Rasanya suara Ichigo menghanyutkan dirinya, seakan tenggelam ke dasar laut yang paling dalam. Hatinya membuncah begitu hebat, rasanya mau lepas keluar dari sangkarnya.

Ini terlalu cepat! Batinnya berteriak, berusaha mengontrol perasaannya. Bagaimana dengan berita yang masih meraja lela tentang mereka berdua?

"Bagaimana dengan gossip tentang kita? Kau tidak takut reputasimu bisa saja turun karena berhubungan denganku?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia, mendekap tubuh mungil itu rapat ke tubuhnya. Rasanya seakan tersengat listrik saat kulit tubuh mereka bersentuhan.

"Aku akan lebih menyesal kalau aku tidak mengenalmu lebih jauh."

Suaranya penuh ketulusan, Rukia tahu itu. Pelukan dari Ichigo sanggup membuainya, lupa akan semua berita tidak jelas yang menganggunya. Biarlah, toh mengenal seorang Kurosaki Ichigo bukan kejahatan besar, kan?

"Aku kalah," jawab Rukia, pasrah dengan takdirnya setelah ini. "Perlu kau ketahui, aku sangat membenci warna pink dan aku tahu kau mencintai warna pink, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo menatap tajam Rukia—lebih tepatnya terpesona—lalu tanpa sadar tertawa begitu keras. "Apa kau benci pria yang suka warna pink, Rukia?" tanyanya menggoda.

Rukia menghembuskan nafas. "Tidak, aku hanya benci warna pink saja. Dan jangan harap aku akan suka warna itu meskipun kau memakainya untukku."

Well, sepertinya hubungan mereka ke depan akan semakin sulit. Pasalnya mengingat Ichigo ada seorang fanatik pink, sedangkan Rukia kebalikannya.

Hmmm, kira-kira hubungan mereka akan berakhir sebagai apa, yah?

.

.

**~ O.W.A.R.I.(?) ~**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Icchy's corner ~<strong>

Selamat malam semuanya~ :D

Yes, I know apa yg kalian pikirkan setelah membaca cerita ini : Ending gantung, cerita geje, dan kekurangan lainnya.

Icchy selalu gagal buat one-shoot. Kalo multi-chapter malah jadi belibet n ujung2nya lama tamatnya #pasrah =))

Untuk lagu yang Icchy ambil itu dari Ranbu no Melody - SiD n I don't love you no more - Craig David

Anggap aja disini, 2 lagu itu ciptaannya Ichigo yah, wakakakaka #dihajar =))

Yah well, judulnya ga nyambung yah? wakakakka, nasib deh, sebenarnya Icchy buat ini gara2 req dari Nuppy *gomen~* n kebetulan selang beberapa lama setelah itu Icchy kesemsem ama Sung Min-nya Suju... jadi ya gitu deh, tapi jgn samain Ichigo disini jadi MingMing yah? Image mereka berdua berbeda total.

Ya sudah lah, Fic ini merupakan fic paling panjang n paling lama untuk diselesaikan (ga tahu knp).

Pas banget bsk Valentine yah~ Ahay, kalo gitu Searaki Icchy mau ngucapin 'Happy Valentine' xD

Semoga kita semua berbahagia #amin :D

Makasih, buat semuanya yg bersedia membaca dan meninggalkan review untuk Fic ini :D

Sekian, **REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU~! :D**


End file.
